


i can't forget my english love affair (today, i'm seven thousand miles away)

by newtstommys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I dont know how to tag, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, So much angst, first fic ever, i cant think of a title, please, scisaac!!!!, scott McCall - Freeform, thx odery ruz 4 the title ily, too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtstommys/pseuds/newtstommys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>france is new. living with chris argent is new. </p>
<p>the depression and panic attacks and nightmares are not new.</p>
<p>or; isaac writes letters he won't send, and is in love with scott mccall</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't forget my english love affair (today, i'm seven thousand miles away)

**Author's Note:**

> first oneshot
> 
>  
> 
> happy birthday audrey
> 
>  
> 
> i love you

_dear scott,_

~~_how are you?_ ~~

_jeez, 'how are you?'_

_chris says you're doing fine. he says you've been to mexico. i hope you understand why i like mexican so much._

_i have a girlfriend. i joined the basketball team. i'm popular._

_all very new things._

~~_i miss you._ ~~

~~_i regret it._ ~~

~~_i'm sorry._ ~~

~~_love,_ ~~ _sincerely,_

_isaac._

 

* * *

 

isaac numbly chews on his pizza, which tastes like plastic, while his girlfriend and her best friend swap nail polishes. david nudges isaac with a smirk on his face, his eyes raised, and isaac takes that as his, 'dude if i stay in control the whole day, i'll so get laid.'

he laughs, raises his eyebrows back, and continues to chew his pizza. his sadness probably rolls off him like tsunamis, and he half expects to scott to look at him with his puppy eyes, filled with worry, until he realizes that's not gonna happen. he goes into another pit of misery, remembering no one here is a werewolf, and he's an omega. he doesn't have a pack. just like the old days.

chris sends him a text, fifteen minutes later:

 

_get over_ _here. now._

 

isaac stiffens, until he remembers this is _chris_ , and he wouldn't that. _or would he?_ isaac's not sure. he never is these days.

 

- 

it turns out chris is going back to beacon hills for a bit, and he asked isaac if he wanted to go. isaac declines. chris asks if hes okay. he can't sleep that night.

 

-

 

tomorrow, he dresses himself carefully, because even though his life is a mess he has a reputation,  _thank you very much._ he avoids the scarves and the leather jacket.

 

and, if that day he sees his girlfriend winking at his bestfriend at lunch, and can hear her whisper in his ear to meet her at her house at 7, well, he pretends he doesn't.

 

-

 

sometimes he has nightmares. sometimes of his dad. sometimes he has panic attacks.

he always misses scott though.

 

-

 

isaac likes to pretend he's okay. okay with being away from scott, okay with being away his  _friends._ he likes to pretend he's okay with knowing that his girlfriend is using him for his popularity, he likes to pretend he's okay that scott is  _okay,_ and he's  _not._


End file.
